Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26464505-20150903182814
I SEGRETI DEI DALTON Rantamplan:forse tutti mi reputano un innocuo cagnolino,forse pensano che sia stupido...ma si sbagliano..io sono un signor cane!...io so come entrare nel cuore di tutti. Detenuto:cagnaccio!smettila di abbaia'*gli tira un sasso* Rantamplan:be,forse non nel cuore di tutti...comunque,stavo dicendo...non solo sono entrato nel cuore di tutti,ma anche nei segreti…*va nell'ufficio di pb* NELL UFFICIO betty:ooh,rantamplan....vuoi che ti porti un po a spasso?ooh si che lo vuoi Rantamplan:fa gli occhi cucciolosi* Pb:beh,allora,puo portarlo un po fuori.. *Betty prende al volo il guinzaglio e corre fuori* Rantamplan:visto...lei mi porta sempre in giro...ma non perche le piace portarmi in giro,ma è che fugge dalle chiaccere di peabody...se fossi nei suoi panni lo farei anche io....mi dispiace soltanto per i pesci,peabody continua a parlare da solo mentre gli rifrulla l'acqua..... A HOLE GULCH pasticcera:hei betty! betty:kendra!da quanto tempo non ti vedevo.. Pasticcera:tanto,mi ricordo,eravamo al liceo,e beh *le si spegne il sorriso*mi hai rubato il fidanzato...:/ Betty:comunque,mi dispiace ancora.. Pasticcera:parliamo d'altro....tu,adesso sei fidanzata.. Betty:no,sono indecisa ci sono un sacco di ragazzi carini qui.. Pasticciera:approposito di ragazzi carini....lo sai che mi sono fidanzata von Averell betty:?!AVERELL?!?!QUALE AVERELL?! pasticcera:Averell Dalton,non so se lo conosci.... Betty:averell dalton?!ma come fai ad esserti fidanzato con lui,è in prigione. Pasticcera:si,ma ogni giorno,quando il bassetto è a farsi fare la lavata di capo,dalla rieducatrice del penitenziario(non sa che è betty),e i gemelli a spaccare le pietre,lui è solo in cella,ed evade per andare a trovsrmi...beh,all'inizio per i dolci...ma poi,per venire a trovarmi....non è dolcissimo Betty:0.0…emh,si,molto dolce. Pasticciera:sei un po perplessa... Betty:no,nulla sono un po sconvolta per due motivi perche,beh,non mi sembrava ingrado di evadere da solo......comunque,ciao..io vado *Se ne va di fretta* pasticciera:e la seconda ragione?non me l'ha detta :'/ rantamplan:ma che,no,non ci credo...*drizza le orecchie* Viene dal penitenziario,è joe che si fa la doccia! Betty:e sta zitto stupido cane!!!*arrabbiata per la notizia che gli ha dato la pasticcera* Rantamplan:sta sfinendo...non posso perdermi il suo assolo canoro!*corre piu veloce che puo fino al penitenziario trasinando betty fino a che non arriva al penitenziario AL PENITENZIARIO averell:buongiorno signorina! betty:buongiorno kendkendra,il nome della sua fidanzata)..emh,averell *Rantamplan inizia a correre come un matto fino alle docce trascinando betty* ALLE DOCCIE joe:*esce e si riveste mentre canta*if you wanna keep me...you gotta,gotta,gotta,gotta,got love me harder! Betty:*si nasconde* joe:*esce dalle docce e raggiunge la sua cella mentre canta pensando non ci sia nessuno*if you really need me,you gotta,gotta,gotta,gotta,got love me harder!! Betty:*pensando*non ci credo.. 1 Joe non si fa la doccia una volta all'anno come credevo...e come diceva! E 2 canta,lui,qulo che non canta neanche nel coro di natale..canta love me harder!oggi il mondo mi vuole cadere sulla testa! Joe:*entra in cella e finisce la canzone* IN CELLA joe:*si mette a rimettere a posto la stanza*(parla da solo)....ah,willy,sei sempre cosi disordinato...ma un pochino anche tu averell.ma questo cos'è...un anlo?boh,glie l'avrà passato mamma..va be,ora rimetto il letto di jack..*ri fa il letto di jack*grazie al cielo ci sei tu jackuzzo..che mi capisci...con quei due disordinati... Betty:*si nasconde dietro la porta della cella e origlia* *pensando*joe è ordinato?! joe:adesso diseno un pochino...e poi,a spaccare le pietre! rantamplan:ah,gia dimenticavo,il segreto di joe non è che canta..ma è che lui disegna i suoi sogni come dei fumetti su un agendina segreta,che poi nasconde in un mattone che si sfila dal muro... Betty:*tappa la bocca a rantamplan perche non abbai* *quando joe finisce di disegnare esce dalla cella e va aspaccare le pietre...* betty:*entra in cella e inizia a frigare per vedere che ha disegnato*CHE ROBA SONO...FUMETTI,MA SONO BREVI..E C'È SEMPRE LA DATA..CHE SONO?!..*nota la scritta dreams*SCRIVE I SUOI SOGNI QUI...ANZI,DISEGNA I SUOI SOGNI QUI? *legge i sogni-fumetti e in ogni sogno betty si innamora di joe* CHE ROBA ÈH?*chiude il quadernetto* *pensando*pero mi piace come mi disegna,ci mette un sacco di colori e sfumature per i miei occhi e i miei capelli,mentre lui si disegna semplice,a matita..* Joe:*entra in cella*0.0'IL MIO QUADERNETTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!NOOOOOOOOO! *riprende il quadernetto* rantamplan:*inizia a correre intorno a loro due legandoli insieme con il guinzaglio*divertitevi*corre via* Joe:lei che ci faceva qui? betty:beh,ecco,rantamplan,mi ha trasinato fino qui,e poi ero curiosa.. Joe:e ha visto nulla del quaderno? Betty:no,nulla.. Joe:la prego,non menta.. Betty:e va bene,l'ho sfoglisto velocemente,ma come ha fatto a scoprire che mentivo? joe:perche,stava rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'infinito e oltre,per cercare di non far capire che mentiva... Betty:e adesso,possiamo cercare di slegarci.. Joe:gia,va bene..:(*Si slegano* Betty:come mai quell'espressione? joe:no,nulla... Betty:che ha? joe:non,non,non ce la fo a dirglielo... Betty:...è per il quadernino? joe:No.per quello che c'è scritto,anzi disegnato.. Betty:…emh…scusami..per quello che possa valere la scusa di una stupida come me.. Joe:non è colpa tua...se mi ami solo nei sogni..ma lo so cge tu ami averell.. Betty:beh,prima mi piaceva lo ammetto....ma...è perche non ti conoscevo meglio..tu sei sempre cosi chiuso. Joe:la realtà è che tu non mi ami perche sono un criminale,mentre averell,non lo sembra neanche.. Betty:non c'entra,è che sono una vigliacca,per he se io fossi fidanzata con averell o affini...la mia famigli non direbbe nulla...ma se sto con te,i miei genitori e i miei fratelli direbberovisto che ti piacciono i criminali,o robe del genere ,e non lo sopporterei...scusami... Joe:*la prende per mano*E tu credi che mia madre sarebbe sarebbe felice se stessi con una come te,una santarellina?!...no.ma io correrei il rischio...perche ti amo. Betty:*Lo abbraccia*scusami... Joe:*gli aciuga una lacrima* Betty:è strano,un ora fa,per me non contavi nulla...e grazie a rantamplan,ora ti amo.. *si baciano* CONTINUA...LA PROSSIMA PARTE È PIU DEDICATA A JACK E WILLIAM... spero vi sia piaciuta!